


Docking (Buzz Is Such A Captain)

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “Okay, prepare for docking in a few seconds,” Buzz prefaced.“You’re such a Captain,” Jessie whispered. “Only you could make that sound so hot."





	Docking (Buzz Is Such A Captain)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in February 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Buzz and Jessie having sex in doggy-style position, whether as humans or as toys, anal entry or vaginal entry, Buzz receiving or Jessie receiving, doesn’t really matter. I just want them having consensual sex in doggy-style, as long as they are in-love and an established couple, aside from that, whatever story you come up with is fine. 
> 
> Bonus points for any or all:  
> Buzz getting Jessie really wet/really turned on before he enters her.   
> Pull-string kink.  
> Buzz touches her clit and/or breasts/nipples while he’s got his cock in her.  
> Dirty talk.   
> Buzz fingerfucks her before.  
> If it’s Buzz receiving, he really likes Jessie domming him.  
> If it’s Buzz receiving, she touches his cock and chest/nipples while she’s got a strap-on in him.  
> If it’s pregnancy sex.   
> Jessie tells Buzz to thrust harder at some point.   
> Any focus on touching during the act."
> 
> And this was actually my prompt, heh.

“Oh, yes,” Jessie whispered, her body arching against Buzz’s hand. “So good.” She moaned.

The fingers of Buzz’s hand massaged and rubbed Jessie’s clit and vulva, and he enjoyed how she slowly got more and more turned on and wet from his ministrations. Her breasts heaved, still in her bra, with heavy breaths of excitement.

Buzz kissed the crook of her neck, and his other hand caressed her upper chest. 

“You’re so hot, you know that?” Buzz whispered huskily into her ear. “I love your body so much.”

Two of his fingers teased her entrance. 

“When you’re dripping wet over here, wanna hear what I’m going to do to you?” Buzz whispered. He kissed her neck, his lips dragging over to her face, his other hand holding her chin so she could look at him. He kissed her lips softly and looked at her in her eyes. 

“Tell me, stud,” Jessie whispered. She moaned when Buzz’s fingers went inside her and pumped slowly. 

He kissed her neck and gave a heavy breath, before whispering, “You’re gonna get on your knees, your beautiful ass facing me,” he paused to kiss her neck, and for her brief moan as his fingers thrust in and out of her. “And I’m going to make love to you doggy-style.” 

She tossed her head back, and he found himself turned on by the fact that she moaned and he felt her internal tissues react around his fingers, both accommodating the fingers and pulling his fingers further. 

“That’ll be really hot,” Jessie said, before they kissed on the lips a few times, as Buzz held onto her covered breast with one hand and with the other, his fingers rubbing her clit or inside her. 

“Yeah?” Buzz asked, his lips against her lips, before briefly taking her lips and kissing her again. “Tell me how. I want to confirm my suspicions.”

“Imagine if you hit my G-Spot,” Jessie whispered. 

Buzz curled his fingers inside her at the thought and she bit her lip, turning her lower half to face Buzz, and pulling him closer. 

“I’d love to make you come because of that,” Buzz whispered. He kissed her chest, his lips pulling at the fabric of her bra. 

“Plus, this is a position that proves how awesome we are as a couple,” Jessie whispered. 

“Yes, it does,” Buzz said, kissing her skin again, before slowly kissing her skin from her chest to her neck to her lips. “And I am honored at the gesture of trust in me.”

“Oh, that remarks turns me on, Buzz,” Jessie whispered. She kissed him heavily, and with one of her hands took hold of Buzz’s at her vulva, and gently pulled them away. 

“You don’t like that?” Buzz whispered.

“I love it, but I want to touch myself too,” Jessie said. She kissed him again. “Plus, you’re in your boxers and I’m still in my bra, I wanna be naked.”

“Touch yourself then,” Buzz whispered. He looked at two of her fingers move rhythmically against her clit and he groaned in pleasure. 

“Mmm, Buzz,” she murmured. 

“You look so sexy right now,” Buzz whispered and kissed her face. 

She pulled her hand away and they looked at each other, before wrapping their arms around each other, kissing passionately, Buzz’s arms around her, before they pulled themselves up on their knees and kissed numerous times. 

“Shall I, uh, assume the position?” Jessie asked, with a wink.

“Not yet,” Buzz whispered. “I want you to sit close to me, with your back to me.” 

“Mmm. Like in a bath?” Jessie said. “Remember that one time?”

“That was sexy,” Buzz whispered. “And yes.”

“Off with the boxers, then,” Jessie said. 

Buzz grinned and then pulled his boxers down to his knees before going into a prone position to toss the boxers off complete with a leg kicking the air. Jessie grinned at him.

“Shall I take my bra off?” Jessie whispered as he sat back up, his legs open wide, and she eyed his cock, was slowly becoming erect.

“I want to do that,” Buzz said. “Come over here, beautiful.” 

“As you wish,” Jessie whispered. 

Jessie crawled over to Buzz and sat in front of him, stopping when she felt the tip of his cock make contact with the small of her back. 

“My cock is getting hard for you,” Buzz whispered in her ear, before kissing her slowly and sensually on her neck and shoulders. His hands rubbed her shoulders to make her feel more relaxed and turned on, and touched her bra straps, his hands attempting to push them down off her shoulders.

“Mmm,” Jessie whispered. 

His hands went down her shoulders, down the blades of her back, and reached mid-back before reaching the clasps of her bra, and easily unclasping them, kissing her neck afterwards, nuzzling her hair as it touched him, his face on her shoulder, watching as Jessie’s arms grabbed the straps and pulled them off, and he saw her breasts bounce as they were released from the fabric. 

“Mmm,” Buzz whispered. “I love your body. I love you.”

His hands fondled her breasts gently, cupping as much as he could in his hands, kissing her neck. 

“Every part of you,” Buzz whispered as his hands slowly caressed her body, enjoying the soft moan she emitted. “Every time we make love, I am worshipping your body. Every erection I get is for you.” 

His hands reached her stomach and to her slight disappointment, he placed his hands on her thighs, rubbing them with his open hands. 

“Is your cock for me alone?” Jessie asked.

“Yes,” he whispered. 

“How hard is it?” Jessie asked. 

“Do you feel it?” He leaned forward, his erect cock touching her back, leaving a little bit of precome on her back.

“Yes, to the cock and yes to your fluids,” Jessie whispered. 

She placed her hands on his hands and then brought them to hover over her mons pubis, his hands grazing her landing strip, and whispered, “Touch me again. Like you really want me. Make me whimper-moan.” 

He sighed in a sexy way against her ear, and two of his fingers from one hand buried themselves in her dripping wet folds and immediately started to push in and out energetically and the other hand’s fingers rubbed her clit hard. Jessie bit her lips and a whimper came out, before she moaned loudly and threw her hand back. “Buzz, just like that!” she exclaimed. 

“You’re so hot when you’re turned on,” Buzz whispered. “And beautiful when you reach orgasm.”

Jessie moaned loudly. 

Buzz thrust against her a few times as his hands rubbed Jessie’s genitals to an orgasmic frenzy. 

“Buzz, save some for when— OH!! Doggy-style!” Jessie exclaimed, before she had a loud moan of “Buzz!”

“Mmm,” Buzz whispered. “Orgasm?”

“Ah, yes,” Jessie whispered. 

“You’re gonna have more by the time we’re through,” Buzz said. He removed his hands from her very wet genitals, and grabbed onto her waist, “Get on all fours, beautiful. My cock aches for you.”

When she started to assume the position as she had said earlier, he followed her, his body close to her, his cock touching her thighs. Their position change was effortless and Buzz found himself kneeling in back of Jessie, his fingers playing with her vulva, much to her soft moaning delight. 

“Put it in, Buzz, and if you wanna rub it against first, go right ahead,” Jessie said. “I love your cock, baby.”

“Tell me what you like about it,” Buzz said, grabbing his cock and rubbing it against her genitals. 

“It’s thick and the perfect length,” Jessie said. “And I love it.”

“Okay, prepare for docking in a few seconds,” Buzz prefaced. 

“You’re such a Captain,” Jessie whispered. “Only you could make that sound so hot. Ohhh, you’re in.”

“You’re so warm, and wet, and ohh,” Buzz whispered, before he began to thrust gently. His hands caressed her butt, holding onto her buttocks and briefly patting them, before caressed her back and then going down to her thighs and caressing her thighs, before rubbing her clit with his hand.

“Oh, yes, Buzz,” Jessie whispered. 

He thrust slowly and gently, and did not put his entire length inside her, letting her tell him when that would be okay. So, he was only in a couple of inches.

He loved everything about being joined with Jessie like this. Not just in this particular position, but the act of sex in itself. It was just wonderful, and he loved how it felt to have his cock buried inside her, how her vaginal canal felt as it enveloped his cock, and held on him. She was the right amount of warm and wet and tight, and it just felt absolutely right and absolutely wonderful. And he found himself thinking about this as he thrust inside her, the tip of his cock rubbing her walls in just the right spot.

“Buzz?” Jessie whispered, heavily. It was the kind of whisper that turned him on and made him want to comfort her. The whisper was both aroused and emotionally stirred. 

“Yeah, Jessie?” he found himself whispering back, keeping his strokes the same rhythm, but using a hand to pat her side comfortingly if need be.

“I think you found the G-Spot,” Jessie whispered, gasping. She then gasped again, “Don’t change the pace. Stay right there. Ohhh!” 

Buzz kept his strokes the same rhythm, hitting that spot of tissue perfectly, at the right angle, depth, making Jessie gasp and moan heavily, much more intensely then her clitoral or vaginal orgasm was. 

“Buzz!” she exclaimed. “Harder, please!”

“Got it!” Buzz said. He quickly switched from the same rhythm and pace to a rhythm that made him hold onto her hips so tight his fingertips were turning white, that made him grunt with each thrust, and feel his balls shake and slap against skin from the exertion. 

“Oh, Buzz, that’s so GOOD!” Jessie exclaimed loudly. 

And he had to agree because it felt good and wonderful to make her feel such pleasure and it felt good and pleasurable for his own body as he thrust his cock inside her. 

Plus, she was gasping and moaning with every single thrust and he loved that. 

In between her gasps and moans, she said, “Buzz, put one of your hands on my clit!”

So he did, his hand holding onto her clit and touching the area of her vulva. He wanted to feel her as she reached that point. 

And when she finally had that orgasm, it was freaking amazing, because she exclaimed, “Buzz, Buzz, BUZZ!!” with a great sigh of release

And, he was pretty sure she squirted into his hand, and it was amazing. 

His strokes slowed down, and pulled out a little, and he paused as he watched her body shake in orgasm and her insides tightened against him, not enough to make him come yet. 

“Buzz?” she whispered, breathlessly.

“Yes?”

“Have you come yet?” she asked, still sounding breathless.

“No,” Buzz replied. 

“Well, why’d you stop?! I want you to come, too! And go deep, all the way in, your entire cock buried in me,” Jessie whispered. She was still breathless and she said all this that way, her body heaving with needed breaths.

“Okay, I’ll keep going,” Buzz said. 

He held onto her hip with one hand, rubbed her clit with the other, and pushed his cock in all the way to the hilt, which fit perfectly inside her, and thrust.

“Buzz, you don’t need to touch my clit. I already came twice. I want you to come,” Jessie said.

He loved the fact that she cared so much about his pleasure, so he listened to her and held onto her with both hands, and thrust inside her, going at a fast pace (at her request), grunting as he did so. 

“Jessie,” Buzz grunted out, as he thrust. “You feel so good.”

He patted her body, and caressed her as he continued to thrust inside her, occasionally reaching to hold onto her breasts and tweak her nipples, making her moan in pleasure, and he moaned in response.

“Oh, yes!” Buzz exclaimed. He moaned aloud, his breaths heavy.

He pulled out his cock, almost all the way out, keeping the tip inside before thrusting all the way in hard, making his balls slap against Jessie’s body and he finally reached his climax exclaiming “Jessie!!” and spilling his load inside her, which felt amazing for him because he finally achieved climax and amazing for her because she loved when he came and especially when he came inside her. Plus, his cock’s rhythmic reactions to orgasms proved pleasurable for her and made her moan. 

He pulled out slowly, enjoying the fact that his cock was coated with her fluids and dripping with his own. 

Jessie gently dropped down into a lying position onto the bed, and gave a deep contented sigh. Buzz followed, lying down next to her and making eye contact with her for the first time in a while.

“That was amazing,” Jessie said, and her face, pink-faced and smiling, proved that she was not kidding.

“It was,” Buzz said. He kissed her lips, and she returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, and she cuddled close to him, placing her face on his chest. They both felt an intense bond, emotionally and physically.

“I love you,” Jessie said. 

“I love you,” Buzz said.


End file.
